Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depot gel composition that can be injected into a desired location and which can provide controlled release of a beneficial agent over a short duration of time. The present invention also relates to a method of preparing and administering the composition.
Description of the Related Art
Biodegradable polymers have been used for many years in medical applications. Illustrative devices composed of the biodegradable polymers include sutures, surgical clips, staples, implants, and drug delivery systems. The majority of these biodegradable polymers have been based upon glycolide, lactide, caprolactone, and copolymers thereof.
The biodegradable polymers can be thermoplastic materials, meaning that they can be heated and formed into various shapes such as fibers, clips, staples, pins, films, etc. Alternatively, they can be thermosetting materials formed by crosslinking reactions, which lead to high-molecular-weight materials that do not melt or form flowable liquids at high temperatures. Although thermoplastic and thermosetting biodegradable polymers have many useful biomedical applications, there are several important limitations to their use in the bodies of various animals including humans, animals, birds, fish, and reptiles.
Solid implant drug delivery systems containing a drug incorporated in thermoplastic or thermosetting biodegradable polymers have been widely used successfully. Such implants have to be inserted into the body through an incision which is sometimes larger than desired by the medical profession and occasionally lead to a reluctance of the patients to accept such an implant or drug delivery system. The following patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,679; 5,336,057; 5,308,348; 5,279,608; 5,234,693; 5,234,692; 5,209,746; 5,151,093; 5,137,727; 5,112,614; 5,085,866; 5,059,423; 5,057,318; 4,865,845; 4,008,719; 3,987,790 and 3,797,492 are believed to be representative of such drug delivery systems and are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose reservoir devices, osmotic delivery devices and pulsatile delivery devices for delivering beneficial agents.
Injecting drug delivery systems as small particles, microspheres, or microcapsules avoids the incision needed to implant drug delivery systems. However, these materials do not always satisfy the demand for a biodegradable implant. These materials are particulate in nature, do not form a continuous film or solid implant with the structural integrity needed for certain prostheses, the particles tend to aggregate and thus their behavior is hard to predict. When inserted into certain body cavities such as a mouth, a periodontal pocket, the eye, or the vagina where there is considerable fluid flow, these small particles, microspheres, or microcapsules are poorly retained because of their small size and discontinuous nature. Further, if there are complications, removal of microcapsule or small-particle systems from the body without extensive surgical intervention is considerably more difficult than with solid implants. Additionally, manufacture, storage and injectability of microspheres or microcapsules prepared from these polymers and containing drugs for release into the body present problems.
The art has developed various drug delivery systems in response to the aforementioned challenges. The following patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,194; 5,780,044; 5,733,950; 5,620,700; 5,599,552; 5,556,905 5,278,201; 5,242,910 and 4,938,763; and PCT publication WO 98/27962 are believed to be representative and are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose polymer compositions for injectable implants using solvents and/or plasticizers.
Previously described polymer compositions for injectable implants have used solvent/plasticizers that are very or relatively soluble in aqueous body fluids to promote rapid solidification of the polymer at the implant site and promote diffusion of drug from the implant. Rapid migration of water into such polymeric implants utilizing water soluble polymer solvents when the implants are placed in the body and exposed to aqueous body fluids presents a serious problem. The rapid water uptake often results in implants having pore structures that are non-homogeneous in size and shape. Typically, the surface pores take on a finger-like pore structure extending for as much as one-third of a millimeter or more from the implant surface into the implant, and such finger-like pores are open at the surface of the implant to the environment of use. The internal pores tend to be smaller and less accessible to the fluids present in the environment of use. The rapid water uptake characteristic often results in uncontrolled release of beneficial agent that is manifested by an initial, rapid release of beneficial agent from the polymer composition, corresponding to a “burst” of beneficial agent being released from the implant. The burst often results in a substantial portion of the beneficial agent, if not all, being released in a very short time, e.g., hours or 1-2 days. Such an effect can be unacceptable, particularly in those circumstances where a controlled delivery is desired, i.e., delivery of beneficial agent in a controlled manner over a period of greater than or equal to 3 days or up to a month, or where there is a narrow therapeutic window and release of excess beneficial agent can result in adverse consequences to the subject being treated, or where it is necessary to mimic the naturally-occurring daily profile of beneficial agents, such as hormones and the like, in the body of the subject being treated.
Accordingly, when such devices are implanted, the finger-like pores allow very rapid uptake of aqueous body fluids into the interior of the implant with consequent immediate and rapid dissolution of significant quantities of beneficial agent and unimpeded diffusion of beneficial agent into the environment of use, producing the burst effect discussed above.
Furthermore, rapid water uptake can result in premature polymer precipitation such that a hardened implant or one with a hardened skin is produced. The inner pores and much of the interior of the polymer containing beneficial agent are shut off from contact with the body fluids and a significant reduction in the release of beneficial agent can result over a not insignificant period of time (“lag time”). That lag time is undesirable from the standpoint of presenting a controlled, sustained release of beneficial agent to the subject being treated. What one observes, then, is a burst of beneficial agent being released in a short time period immediately after implantation, a lag time in which no or very little beneficial agent is being released, and subsequently continued delivery of beneficial agent (assuming beneficial agent remains after the burst) until the supply of beneficial agent is exhausted.
Various approaches to control burst and modulate and stabilize the delivery of the beneficial agent have been described. The following patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,200; 5,990,194; 5,780,044; 5,733,950; 5,656,297; 5,654,010; 4,985,404 and 4,853,218 and PCT publication WO 98/27962 are believed to be representative and are incorporated herein by reference. Notwithstanding some success, those methods have not been entirely satisfactory for the large number of beneficial agents that would be effectively delivered by implants.